1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a floating signal device used for marine rescue and safety applications. If a person falls overboard, the signal device, usually along with a life ring, is thrown to him. By swimming toward the signal, the person finds the life ring. Similarly, rescue boats find the overboard person by heading towards the signal.
2. Related Prior Art
As is known, a variety of devices have been in use. Typical of these devices is a marine safety light U.S. Pat. No. 2,355,013. This includes a tubular body, a lamp, an optically clear cover, a gravity actuated switching subassembly including a moving mercury switch element, a battery located in the lower portion of the tube and a supplemental weight frequently located below the battery. The device is normally stored in an inverted position and when its use is required, it is thrown into the water. The device is weighted so that once it is in the water, it rights itself with its lamp and clear lens cover above the water line. Furthermore, the gravity operated switching subassembly automatically energizes the lamp providing a visible distress signal. Similar nonvisual devices emit radio locator beacons which pinpoint its location.
The prior art also includes U.S. Pat. No. 4, 669,990, issued to applicant. To prevent premature excitation of the signal lamp, excessive wear and depletion of the signal battery supply with ship attitude or rise and fall due to wave action, the automatic activating switch incorporated a winding channeled maze to delay the travel of a solid metallic ball to the activating cavity where it bridges the electrical switch contacts to energize the lamp when the signal device is deployed in the water.